A Reason To Hope
by Cursed-Melody
Summary: “Should I wait?” Sakura asked softly staring at his back. “We both know that I would wait. But will you give me a reason too?” “I...I won’t decide your life for you. So don't waste your life on mine.”


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"How long will you be gone?" She quietly asked. She stared at him with defeated eyes. Her eyes were one of the reasons she was often called a flawless beauty by others. At this moment the normally bright, clear emerald eyes were a dull jade. But still she still lived up to her reputation even in her despair. With a head with all the right attributes resting on knees drawn up to her chest she looked like a delicate china doll. The moon was shining on her making her look almost ethereal.

He didn't answer her question. So she raised her head to ask him firmly one more time. "How long will you be gone?"

She could see his hesitating figure with the dim light of the moon.

"I…I don't know." He finally answered softly. He crossed the bare room to retrieve his kunais from the bed to put strap onto his thigh. She observed him with now conflicting eyes. The male avoided them knowing that him resolve would weaken if he looked.

_Following your desires._

As he put the last of him necessities into his pack he finally turned towards her. "Sakura, I have to go."

"Not have to, want to."

Sakura rose gracefully, her footsteps quiet as she went towards her childhood crush. She slipped her slender arms around his waist embracing him. Laying her head on his chest closing her eyes on salty tears that spilled down on her pale cheeks. In turn he pulled her into a tight hug knowing it might be the last time he would be able to do it. Shutting his eyes he wished that they could stay like this for eternity. Forever in this bitter sweet moment where only two existed.

_Imaging everything would be alright._

"I need to." He raised her head with his thumb and finger looking at her, willing her understand. It was his whole life. It was why he lived in torment for so many years. He had to do this. For her, for his clan, for the village, even for the dobe. He had to do this for him. He attempted to give her a kiss, but Sakura just turned her head to the side. He sighed. Sasuke unwrapped his arms from her petite frame. Picking up his pack he made his way towards the door.

_Knowing deep inside everything was wrong._

"Do you love me?" She questioned searchingly still standing in the same spot.

"Of course." He scoffed lightly stopping in front of the door with his hand on the handle.

"Then should I wait?" Sakura asked softly staring at his back adorned with a red and white fan. His body tensed as the words reached his ears. "We both know that I would wait. But will you give me a reason too?"

"I…I won't decide your life for you. Don't waste your life on mine." There were both surprised at his response. Sakura silently pondered his answer thoughtfully. Now the blossom had a firm resolution in mind. She was no longer the weak little girl who depended on others. She was a renowned medic throughout the ninja community who saved lives of hundreds.

"Sasuke I love you and probably always will. But you're right though, I shouldn't waste my life. So I won't say that I'll wait for you forever."

_Just craving for a happy ending._

The raven-haired man just stood there feeling his heart tearing up. He turned the handle prepared to leave.

"But I believe in you. I will wait for you," She continued. "but only for three years."

He released the handle and went to the emerald eyed woman and embraced her. She didn't deny him this time as he captured her lips in a passionate lip lock. Breathless as they pulled she repeated her words. "Three years Sasuke. If you're not back by three years I can't promise I will still be here."

"I won't disappoint you." Sasuke gave her a smile that he reserved for her only one last time. He readjusted the strap of his pack and left the room feeling with a puff of smoke. Sakura stared with solemn eyes at the empty spot he stood at just seconds ago.

"I believe in you Sasuke. Please don't let me down." She whispered with only the wind hearing her before leaving the room.

_But nothing could save thehopeless._

* * *

What do you think? I'm considering doing a second part, but I'm not sure if I should. This is just a rough draft so expect some editing to be done. 


End file.
